


Mistake

by Trans_OverFanboy_60 (orphan_account)



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, I dont know tbh, I dont know why j wrote this but i like it and it somewhat satisfies my curoisty, I make really long tags with spelling mistakes, Jim without amulet, OOC Toby, Out of Character, Post-Episode: s03e10 A House Divided, Somewhat OC Toby, This started out as confusion and ended up turning into this fanfic, Whats gonna happen to Jim?, writing as i go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Trans_OverFanboy_60
Summary: What if in episode 10, where Jim became a troll through the elixir, what if Jim didn't have his armor on when he went into the elixir?





	1. The Elixer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING SEASON 3 SPOILERS

"You must pour the elixir into the water, Submerge yourself into said water and, presto!" Merlin told me. I stare at the elixir for a moment, then look down at the floor.

"but why me?" I ask Merlin. he sighs.

"your heart,i once had a heart as pure as yours, i believe. In my rest i say a way to finally end this stalemate. To win this war, i must have a champion with a foot in both worlds" Merlin sets the elixir back on the counter and faces me.

"I thought you said I had a choice" I yell/ask of him.

"you do, the amulet chose you to become the first human troll hunter, but you were never destined to remain so. To protect the wold you love, to be the champion for both humans and trolls, you need to be more than human. You need to become both troll and hunter." he tells me I look at him with one though, I have a choice.

" How long would I be like this?" I ask him, starting to make my decision. What problems and consequences is doing this going to cause. I won't be fully human anymore and i couldn't be out in sunlight. But, with this elixir, i could finally defeat Gunmar and Morgana and save the world from the eternal night.

"Alas there is no going back, part of you will remain Jim, but the other part will never be the same. if you really want t save your mother, your friends, this world you call home."

"you're asking me to leave it all behind," I say, still wondering if I should do this, if I should leave my friends, my mom, this world, everything, behind.

"James, I know this is the greatest call anyone has ever asked of you," Merlin says to me, saying my birth first name.

"I was opening your eyes. I said the choice was yours. and there it lies" Merlin says from right next to me, pointing at the elixir. i follow his hand and still wonder if i can do it. He disappears from next to me. i look back at the elixir and watch it turn black.

'This is that choice' i hear Merlin say from somewhere. after Realising the pros outway the cons, and with Merlin disappearing, I grab the elixir, my amulet, and head to the bathroom. I close and lock the door. I turn on the water in the tub, letting it fill.

Once it fills completely, I pour the elixir into the water. I watch as the water turns black as the elixir spreads throughout it. I sit on the cover of the toilet staring at the amulet as my phone rings on the edge of the sink. it continues to rings as I close my eyes and take a deep breath. the bathroom is now filled with steam from the hot water. I stand up and look in the mirror. I wipe a clear line on the mirror, I can see my face clearly. merlins words echo in my mind as I reflect on past memories. the first time I said the incantation in my backyard. I hear the front door open as I remember part of the invasion I say every time I want my armor.

"Mine to command" the armor starts to form around me and I float in the air. it attaches to me and I float in the air for a few seconds. other memories go through my head. me not wanting the amulet the first time after meeting Blinky and Arrgghh. me fighting Draal the first time. my phone falls off of the sink and onto the floor. I hear toby yell out my name downstairs before I thud back to the ground. I can hear mom asking where I am. Finally becoming a true troll hunter Merlin told them. you'd never I hear strickler snarl at Merlin.

that's when I fall and alert them to my presence in the bathroom. the others run up the stair as I turn to face the tub full of elixir.

"Jim are you in there" I hear mom say outside the door, banging on it. memories of me and mom start going through my head.

"Jimbo!" I hear toby call out. i stare at the door as memories of our times of us together flash by. toby and his hammer, me leaving him behind to go into the Darklands.

"come on Jimbo were a team don't do this" i hear toby say banding on the door. i start to actually wonder if i should go through with this. i know that i need to do this to defeat Gunmar but I can't leave my family and friends. I take the amulet off so I can use daylight again. I toss it to the ground. it clings to the ground and the others start banging on the door harder.

"JIM" I hear Claire say. Her name echoes in my head. I cant leave Claire but i have to do this. if i become part troll without my amulet on I can still use daylight but with my armour on, I won't be able to take it off, and I don't want that. Claire bangs on the door as i step into the water, my clothes getting wet. I sink down until it is only my face, knowing that I will fall if I finally go all the way into the water and start to sink and fall.

"Young atlas, you are not alone. don't do this. open the door." I hear strickler say. he starts to ram into the door with his shoulder, trying to open the door. I close my eyes sinking down. the light above me starts to close. I sink for a while before I can't hold my breath and breath in the elixir and accidentally swallowing some. I start to drown as strickler breaks open the door. I call for my amulet as the light gets smaller and smaller. The light closes before the amulet gets through and I am surrounded by pitch black. My breathing starts to get harder and harder. I pass out. 


	2. What's Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby's Pov after what happens to Jim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took some time and yet is still so short, state testing is not fun, but luckily, school is almost over so will have more time to work on my works.

  
Toby's Pov

Strickler breaks open the door, Dr.Lake and him run into the room, I hear the amulet splash into the water in the bathtub. "Where is my son strickler?" Dr.Lake asks of him. Claire and I look at each other with worry. Stickler picked up the amulet and hands it to me.

"Tobias, I know that you can protect this until we get Jim back. Strickler says. I look down at the amulet in my hand. I wrap my hand around it and grip it hard. I walk down the stairs and out the door, towards my house across from Jims. I pass my nanna and head straight to my room. I set the amulet down on my desk and fall asleep, not knowing what is going to be happing next.

I wake up to my alarm, reminding me that I still have school. I get out of bed and go and take a shower, putting on fresh clothes afterward. I grab Jim's amulet and head down to the garage, where my bike is. I struggle to get on it but I manage. I ride to school in a glum mood, taking the long way this time.

When I get to school, I place my bike in the bike rack, locking it up. I head inside and head to my locker. I open my locker and grab my books for Spanish. I close my locker and head for class. I head inside and sit down. Some of the others in the room stare at me as the realize that Jim isn't with me

Soon the bell rings and Senor Ul takes attendance. Tobias, he calls out. I respond with here. he looks at me with surprise as I am on time for once. He calls out Jim's name and I look at Claire, knowing that she stayed later last night. She shakes her head no.

"Tobias, where is Jim?" Ul ask me. I look down at my feet, trying not to cry because of my friend's disappearance.

"Tobias, I will ask one more time, where is Jim?" He asks again. I start to cry as I mumbled out, Jim is gone.

"What was that Tobias" Senor Ul asks. My emotions take over me as I finally give up holding them back. I stand up, pushing my chair to the ground and snap my head up to look at Ul.

"JIM IS GONE" I yell at him. Tears flow down my face harder as the classroom goes silent.

"And truthfully, I don't know if he is coming back,"I tell Senor ul. I leave the classroom as I cry, Claire racing after me. I head to my locker and lean against it, sitting on the ground. Claire comes and sits next to me and I lean into her shoulder, crying.

"I can't handle being here, cover for me please," I tell Claire, she nods her head and I grab my backpack out of my locker, heading to my bike. I leave school on my bike, but instead of going home, I head to the cliff. I sit there and watch people go about their day in Arcadia. After a while, I head home and go to my room. I lay on my bed, remembering all the good times with Jim. I end up falling asleep.


End file.
